


Cuddles, Cuddles, and more Cuddles! (Obey Me: Shall we Date? fluff, Fem! Reader)

by vixxiie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Ok bye, Some angst, ayooo cuddles, happi most of the time, ill add more as we go on dont worry, ill keep adding characters as chapterz come out ok kiddiez, it ends well ok, ok ok cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxiie/pseuds/vixxiie
Summary: Do I need to say more? No, I don't. I will write a gender fluid fanfic one day, I promise, I just wanna do stuff for the girlz cuz. There are more girl fanz than us nonbinary folk and males, sorry guys-Okay, this is just fluffy stuff, I want to just. not be horny.Note that this may have some spoilers such as like, chapter 16 or 20 getting spoiled, ill add a note on chapters that do have spoilerz
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> oh youre actually reading this thank u bae <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading you kool poggers kid

WHAT IS _UP_ GAYMERS

alright you kool kid welcome to my dumb fluffy thing

i can take requestz yes i can

just comment them on this chapter

ok poggers

i will NOT do anything that is or has to do with

not fluffy stuff

being a dumb lil racist bitch and getting away with it

being a dumb lil homophobe bitch and getting away with it

being a dumb lil transphobic bitch and getting away with it

only minor characters who have no importance (such as some random low lvl demon that goes to r.a.d) can be a lil bitch BUT they finna get they shit rocked istfg

ok mida guey you needa go have some fun and read that fluffy cute stuff you came for, im not gonna hold you up no more

luv ye guys, thank you if you decide to read ahead! 


	2. Lonely Without You (Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally notices he needs to be with MC a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt my first fluff ive ever written but its the first fluff ive ever written thats in the obey me universe  
> (i use to be on wattpad and i wrote jojo's bizarre adventure stuff.. i still do sometimes)

You shivered, you felt cold, needy for the warmth of Lucifer next to you. He never came back until later in the night, never paying too much attention to anything else but the work he had to do for Diavolo.

You picked up your D.D.D., letting out a tiny screech because of the bright light. You blinked a little, then your eyes adjusted. You opened up your messaging app, then sent Lucifer a text

MC: **Are you going to come back to your room soon?**

You put down your phone and waited for a response. Waited a while... and another while more....

Finally, you heard a notification from your D.D.D. You opened it.

Lucifer: **MC, I'm busy, but hopefully soon.**

You let out a sigh, and you started to type.

MC: **Please come back, I'm lonely without you.**

He reads it, but doesn't respond. You lay in bed, waiting for something to happen. For you to fall asleep, for him to come back to the room, for you to get a text notification. But there's nothing, for about 20 minutes. Just as you're about to drift off you hear footsteps. You hear the knob turn and you lift your head up.  
  


Lucifer is standing at the door, holding a small bouquet of roses. You give him a sleepy smile as he places them down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, MC." He gives your forehead a kiss. You blush, and let out a sigh of happiness. He changes then lays down next to you. You shove your face into his neck and he gently combs your hair with his fingers. You feel warm in his embrace, something you wish you could feel all the time, every day. His touch warmed your heart and you let out a purr. A low, gentle, sound came from your throat from the happiness you felt. He hugged you tightly, possessively almost, but you didn't care. You would be stuck with him for a while, you knew he wouldn't let you go. And you enjoyed it. You loved him and that's all that mattered. 

"You're so.. perfect.. you know that right?" You'd say gently, praising him to boost his ego. 

"Mmhhmm" He'd respond with a happy hum. He kissed the top of your head. You looked up at him and he kept placing kisses on your face till he finally reached your lips. He'd give you a long kiss on your lips. You felt emotions run all through you, mostly happy, and a little bit excited. You followed along with him and would place your hand on the back of his head to keep him there. When you finally parted lips with his he kissed your forehead and closed his eyes. 

"I love you, MC." He'd hold you closely and you indulged in placing your face in his chest. Feeling it rise and fall, smelling his scent. Pure bliss, was the only way you would be able to describe it. You combed his hair with your fingers. His dark, raven hair, so beautiful in the pale moonlight. Well, it was beautiful no matter what. His hair was soft, like a cloud, that's the only way you could describe it. It wasn't a very accurate description, but a description nonetheless. 

He finally drifted to sleep, and his soft breathing was soothing. You felt lulled, as you started to drift. You placed a kiss on his neck and whispered, "Goodnight, I love you." You know he couldn't respond, he was sleeping after all, but you still wanted to say it anyway. It just felt right.

You loved him, that's all that you cared about. He loved you, that's all you wanted. You two were happy together, that's what you both wanted. Things weren't perfect, but in the end things usually ended like this, happy and blissful. That's all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 4-5 am, ok, its short, idc, live with it  
> thank u for reading ily for that  
> next ill be doing like. idk prolly mammon cuz. second bunny himbo supremacy!!!! we love a dumb king


End file.
